Natsuki Kisetsu
Natsuki Kisetsu (季節夏樹, Kisetsu Natsuki) is the sister of Ayano Kisetsu and the survivor of the Kisetsu Clan. Personality She is normally bitter and arrogant. Though she is always up for a battle, and only respects people she thinks are worthy of being her opponent. Whenever the subject of her history pops up, she changes the subject. She quickly defends herself when Sasuke states that she is bipolar. Another fact is that she is always early. Despite, her attitude and the way she acts towards other people, she is very likable. Appearance Natsuki has blonde hair that is braided and bright, big, blue eyes. Her skin is fair and smooth. She is rather short, considering that she is the same height as Naruto. Her outfit is a yellow kimono with brown and white linings. It looks formal from the outside, but inside, all her weapons, scrolls and paper bombs are stored away. On regular days without missions or training, she wears casual and nice clothing with her hair down. History Born in Kusagakure, she was raised by her mother. Her father was killed in a fight with Ayano in front of Natsuki when she was five. Her sister threatened to kill Suzuki if she or Natsuki told anyone about the murder. However, Ayano went back on her word and killed their mother while Suzuki was picking flowers with Natsuki. She says she is scarred from the memory of seeing the lilies turn black. Her mom was actually sick and was hiding the fact that she had blood poisoning. Natsuki lived with her friend Kumokari for a year after her sister left their house. She took the Chunin Exams with Kumokari and gained the rank of a chunin afterwards. Her two best friends, Riki and Osuka were killed during the exams and she visits their graves every year. Kumokari and her family died in a fire, so Natsuki traveled to Konohagakure and received a large house to live in. She quickly became attached to the village and its people, especially Sasuke Uchiha. During her arrival, the Hokage assigned her to be apart of Team Kakashi. During her life in Konoha, she seemed to open up more to people and store away her cold and bitter attitude. She made a few friends, though she disliked many people. Many of the girls that adored Sasuke loathed her because she was the only girl that Sasuke took interest in. Sasuke and Natsuki have shared a few moments teasing the fangirls by fake making out (by using clones) and going on fake dates. Through this, they actually created an attraction towards each other and fell in love. They loved each other so much, that their love turned into big problems for their well beings. (They would be used as each others' weak points.) After Sasuke left the village, she also left and started a new life in Sunagakure as a spy. Living in Suna was nothing close to the happiness she felt in Konoha. Though Gaara and her became close friends along with Temari and Kankuro. Gaara would send her on missions to investigate or spy on various people. When Natsuki revealed her craving for power to Gaara, he feared she would end up like Sasuke. Doing this action as a friend, and a comrade, he had jonin keep an eye on her 24/7. During a mission, Akatsuki appeared and offered her to join the organization. Seeing the Akatsuki, the jonin stalking Natsuki emerged out of hiding, however the shinobi were easily taken out. After having a discussion about joining, Natsuki willingly accepted and was taken to headquarters. On missions for Nagato, she would be partnered up with Deidara if he was not with Tobi, though she normally went on missions by herself. She despised Itachi for what he had done to Sasuke and ignored him all the time, but she was fine with getting along with everyone else. In fact, when they all weren't on missions, she brought the childish side out of all of them. Learning that Natsuki had now left Konoha and Suna, Gaara and Temari went on a Natsuki retrieval mission and informed Konoha as well. Naruto, infuriated by what had happened, came with Gaara on the mission along with Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura and Hinata. The mission was failed, since Akatsuki members had interfered. Natsuki trained with the Akatsuki for three years before detaching herself from the group during Madara's leadership. She traveled to Kusa and started building a group of highly skilled shinobi. When she learned that Kumokari was a Sen, and that she had not actually died in the fire, she was overjoyed and added her to the group, Sentaku. She recruited her other friends, Riki, Osuka and a female yokai, Kichi, that she ran into during their travels. Abilities During the academy in Kusagakure, her skills were highly praised by her teachers and classmates. Her parents begged her senseis to test her to see if she was able to become a genin ahead of her class. Her teachers agreed and put her through a month long survival training. They took note that she could fully manipulate her Mahiton and take out four jonins single handedly. Sen Fifty human clones of her original form were created by the five Kage. Her replicas are scattered across the shinobi world. After each death, her new copy has increased in power, which is why her stats are so high. She has been given the title: "Kusagakure's Goju" and is feared by shinobi ever since she has joined the Akatsuki. She is even bingo books with a bounty of five million ryo. Mahiton 麻痺遁 Her kekkei genkai is her Mahiton. (Paralyzing style) In stage one of Mahiton, she has the ability to take the other person's or creature's shadow and add it to her own to increase her shadow's size. The size of her shadow determines how much she can restore her chakra and fix her wounds. Stage two of Mahiton lets her take the person's shadow. When she does so, it takes away the one's ability to move forever, unless she gives it back. Stage three is the hardest and longest to learn and control. The user must take someone's shadow and command it. The victim will become a slave and will serve until it is destroyed. Though many few have been able to evade this attack, Natsuki struggles to improve it and increase its power. Stats From a young age, she has increased her stats up to now. She is more powerful than any Akatsuki member except for Nagato and Madara. Trivia *Natsuki's name is a combination of Natsu and Tsuki, while her last name means season. *According to the Naruto databook: **Natsuki's hobby was climbing trees. **Natsuki's favorite food is udon noodles, while her least favorite foods are mushrooms and tomatoes. **Natsuki had completed 116 official missions in total: 27 D-rank, 17 C-rank, 34 B-rank, 9 A-rank and 29 S-rank. **Natsuki's favorite word was "rain" (雨, ame). Quotes *(To Ayano) "How could you?! You lied to me!!." *(To Sasuke) "No matter how much I love you, we can't be together." *(To Itachi) "''You should be ashamed of what you've done to your brother! Now he's fired by hate and revenge and I can't even reach out to him! --MiwakuAme 02:28, April 22, 2012 (UTC)